Cursed Love Letter
by Kygolie
Summary: Tenten tries to get her feelings across to the man she loves. Murderous intent, laughable situations, and one cheesy love letter ensues./ NejiTen, SasuSaku, KibaIno/ Rated T.


**_Disclaimer: _**_If I owned it; Neji-kun wouldn't have died, so IDNON!_

* * *

**_Cursed Love Letter_**

_**Summary: **Tenten tries to get her feelings across to the man she loves. Murderous intent, laughable situations, and one **cheesy **love letter ensues._

_**Pairings: NejiTen, **SasuSaku, KibaIno  
_

* * *

_Neji,_

_I love you. I've loved you since the day we met and I just can't get you out of my head. My feelings for you are so strong that I'd do anything-_

"No! I can't send that!" A brown headed girl exclaimed loudly as she violently tore the decorative pink stationary into bits of confetti, a blush of embarrassment on her cheeks as she let her head fall onto her desk, a look of absolute despair crossing her face. She sighed, blowing the little bits of paper into the floor. It was no use; she couldn't send him something like that. Not only was it not her thing but it was just so _corny. _She didn't even know if girls still did that nowadays.

"If it's that bad then why don't you just tell him in person?" Tenten glanced over to the desk that had been scooted close to hers where a petite girl with bright pastel pink hair stared back at her, her bright green bento box being scooted towards Tenten's arm, "If it was that easy then don't you think I would've done it already?" The distraught brunette said as she stabbed an octopus shaped hotdog with her fork and popped it into her mouth.

"Well, what's so bad about it?" The blonde girl to her right spoke up, waving her fork which had a juicy red strawberry on the end of it way too close to the brunette, "I confessed to Kiba with absolutely no problem." Ino happily pointed out. Tenten took this opportunity to snatch the delectable treat from her friend, sinking her teeth into the ripe flesh of the piece of fruit, "Hey! That was my last one!" Ino screeched, attracting quite a lot of attention from their fellow classmates. Tenten on the other hand, ignored her, "Have you seen him? I mean he's so…"

"Stoic?"

"Unemotional?"

"Scary?"

Tenten rolled her eyes, "_Perfect_."

She pretended not to hear the muffled giggles coming from Ino's general direction, "I mean what if he doesn't like me back and rejects me?" Tenten glanced between her two closest friends, silently pleading for their help in making her nonexistent love life—well— _existent._

Sakura smiled just as the bell ending their lunch period sounded, "Try writing the letter again. Maybe it'll come out right." Tenten sighed as she stood, gathering her belongings to move onto her next class, "I'll try." Sakura patted her shoulder comfortingly, "Work on it during class or something then we can go with you to give it to him."

"What if she sucks at writing this one like the last _hundred_?" Ino bluntly stated which caused the brunette girl to glare imaginary daggers straight through her seemingly non-existent skull. Sakura wrapped her arm around the blonde, pulling her out of harm's way.

Sakura tugged the taller girl closer to her as the brunette girl stomped away in silent fury, whispering into the blonde's ear, "Then we'll just have to take the direct approach." Ino was delighted at what that meant. Tenten, who had heard every word, was not.

* * *

Tenten wasn't very happy with the idea of her friends having to hold her hand just to confess to the guy she liked but she figured after so many months of trying and failing, she'd better try a different approach. The school year would finish and she'd completely lose her chance to confess if she continued going at the pace she was going.

Thoughts were running through her mind of what might happen and what he would say that it was making her slightly dizzy. She didn't want to miss out on possibly dating the Senpai she held so dear, but the possibility of him rejecting her made her nauseous. To distract herself from the depressing train of thought that she seemed to be heading down, she began scribbling in her notebook, writing her feelings on paper before ripping it out and tossing it aside before beginning again.

_Scribble, scribble, erase, scribble, growl, rip, toss, scribble. _

It was becoming an endless cycle and it was making her frustrated. She started over one more time and wrote down exactly what was going through her mind—minus the nauseating part.

* * *

"Tenten."

"Tenten."

"Hey, TomBitch!" After many failed attempts at waking the brunette, Ino decided to screech, very loudly in her ear. Needless to say – it woke her up.

"You stupid excuse of a female! What the hell was that for!?" Tenten screamed at the blonde banshee as she rubbed her poor defenseless ear. The precious body part that she needed to hear was ringing from the voice that could reach _unimaginable_ heights.

"You wouldn't wake up so I had no other choice." Ino shrugged as if she hadn't just busted her friend's ear drum before reaching down and picking up one of the many paper balls littering the floor, "So, this is what you've been doing." Ino giggled as she read the crinkled piece of paper, completely amused by the cheesy love letter. She couldn't believe that the captain of the Judo club could write such girly things, "Sakura was worried because you didn't show up to meet us after school so we came looking for you."

Tenten snatched the piece of parchment from the blonde and threw it in the garbage can along with the others that previously littered the floor, "Wait. _After_ school?"

"Yeah; were you so out of it that you didn't notice?" Ino gestured around the dark classroom which to Tenten's shock was completely devoid of human life other than herself and the tall blonde twirling her hair in a ditzy fashion. Tenten remembered falling asleep while class was still in session…

"And, nobody cared to wake me up…"

Ino snickered, "They probably couldn't. You sleep like a freaking sloth." Ino stopped her sniggering when the brunette at her side sent her a chilling glare. She knew best not to get on the brunette's bad side, especially since she had just woke up. That was just asking for trouble.

"Well, come on. Sakura's still waiting outside," Ino said as she adjusted her bag on her shoulder and headed for the door. Tenten, after gathering her books into her bag and slinging it over her shoulder, followed closely behind.

After getting together with the only slightly—_freakingout_— worried Sakura they all headed in the direction of their homes. By this time the sun had already begun to set and Tenten just knew it was a high possibility that Sakura and Ino's parents were going to kill them for being late.

"You guys are going to be late. Won't your parents be mad?" Tenten stopped in front of the only slightly rundown apartment complex that she called home; she grumbled lowly when they both only shrugged in reply. If it was possible to read others minds then Tenten believed she had that ability, or it could have just been the fact that her friends were already making their way up the steps without her.

"Don't worry about it," Ino hollered over her shoulder at the only slightly frustrated brunette.

"Of _course_."

Tenten could not stop the sinking of her stomach as she followed her friends up towards the apartment that belonged to her. After unlocking the door, without a word, Sakura and Ino stepped inside and kicked their shoes off.

"Sorry for intruding." They both muttered as they set their stuff down by the door, knowing that no one was home to answer them.

"So…" Ino chirped as she made herself comfortable on the couch, "Got any junk food?" Tenten tried to restrain the grin that was slowly, but surely, pulling at her lips but after only a few seconds, lost the battle against it, "Excuse me? Do you _know _who I am?" Tenten laughed for the first time that day before heading towards the small kitchenette.

"Chips? Candy? Popcorn?" Ino asked as she followed.

"Sour gummy worms?" Sakura added as she leaned against the counter.

"Check, check, double check, and…" Tenten opened one of the cupboards, which happened to be loaded with all of her favorite snacks. She grabbed a bag on the top shelf and tossed it into Sakura's awaiting hands.

"When do I not?" Tenten snickered when Sakura let out a squeal of happiness before Ino all but shoved her out of the way with no regards as to whether she'd be hurt—_gee, thanks Ino—_and robbed the shelves of its cavity causing goodness.

"To the room!" They all shouted in unison as they made their way up the stairs and into Tenten's bedroom. Ino was the first to plop herself onto Tenten's bed with a fresh Pocky stick in her mouth with Sakura not far behind, trying to grab the box of chocolate covered biscuit sticks from the blonde.

Tenten ignored the two wrestling girls who she—for some unknown reason—called her friends, in favor of her very impressive game collection until she was practically tackled to the floor by a hyped up Sakura.

"Okay, it's time to help." Sakura then proceeded to sit on -_crush- _Tenten with her doesn'tlooklikeitbutreallyis 120 pound body and giggled childishly.

Tenten proceeded to growl like a trapped tiger.

"Why are you sitting on me?"

"Oh, there's no reason." Sakura said as she looked away, Tenten followed her gaze and found Ino digging around in her vanity. She then twitched as if the world was about to crash down on her when Ino pulled out scissors, a hair iron, an unopened make up case—a birthday present from Sakura—and a jewelry box.

"You wouldn't?" Tenten's voice challenged the blonde as she glared at the makeup case.

Ino just smirked, "Oh, I would."

* * *

Walking into school the next day was a disaster area, not only was she beyond tired but her friends hadn't bothered waking her up, leaving her to sleep in while they went to school early. She ran her hands through her loose hair for the one hundredth time that morning. Ino had straightened her hair the previous night, Tenten could still feel her ears ringing from Ino's voice when she pulled the hair bands from Tentens hair_—"What is this mess?!"_

It didn't help that she hadn't bothered brushing her hair the previous morning because she would've been late for school otherwise. After having her hair forcefully ironed, Tenten watched on—_they freaking tied her to a chair!—_as Sakura tossed out every hair band she owned, even finding the pink ones with the bells on the ends that Hinata had given her in kindergarten in the very bottom drawer of her vanity.

Tenten was devastated.

Even more so now that she had actually made it to school where she would be _seen_ by _people_. Two boys who she had been sitting between in class for the entire semester even came up to flirt with her, asking if she was a new student.

She wondered vaguely if Sakura and Ino had secretly put them up to it. She definitely didn't put it past them. There was absolutely _no way _she looked that different, right? She lightly touched her cheek, rubbing some of the powder make up off. Ino had informed her that if she didn't show up to school with foundation, eye liner, mascara, and just a small dab of lip gloss_—'it just adds that extra 'I'm gorgeous'_ _touch, don't you think?'_—on then there would be hell to pay. And there was definitely no playing around with Ino when it came to make up.

Tenten stopped momentarily at the shoe locker that she had become rather familiar with, it was the one she had tried and failed to put her millions of—_horribly embarrassing_— feeling revealing letters in. She reached into her bag for the letter she had written the previous day, but to her horror, stuffed her hand into an empty pocket.

She could have sworn she stuffed it into that pocket.

The blood running through her veins ran cold as she didn't hesitate to dump the contents of her bag on the floor, paying no attention to the confused and shocked stares she was receiving from her peers. She frantically searched through the mess of papers and notebooks, praying that she had put it in the wrong pocket.

It wasn't there.

She looked in the bag again but found only little lint balls and a few eraser shavings.

Her scream bounced off of the walls, causing every set of eyes in the entry way to turn to her.

It wasn't there.

It _wasn't_ there.

The letter that had all of her embarrassing feelings for _the _Hyuuga Neji written in it was not _there_. The one thing that could cause her life to change or not was not in her bag where it was supposed to be. The exact letter that would kill her reputation as a tomboy forever—although Ino had already done just that with the brutal makeover. Thoughts ran through her mind of where it could be but, she only came to one conclusion.

"I_no_," Her eyes narrowed as she reached her feet, stumbling slightly as she began running down the hallway, leaving her scattered belongings behind as she searched the hallways for a familiar platinum blonde head. The route that seemed so short before had become so long as she made it down to the second year hallway. She frantically searched for the blonde _bitch_ girl that she was considering cutting ties with completely. It was already lunch time and there was no telling where- the harlot- Ino was.

The brunette spotted a bob of pink and quickly followed it until she was tackling an unsuspecting Sakura down to the ground. A loud scream fell from the pinkette's lips as her back collided with the hard linoleum flooring.

"Tenten?!" After catching the breath that had been knocked out of her, Sakura's shocked emerald eyes stared up at a frantic Tenten who looked as if someone had just been shot. "What's wrong?" She tried to sit up to tend to her friend but was pushed back down. The brunette's fingers dug into her friend's shoulders, tears gathering on her lower lashes, causing the mascara to smudge.

"What have you done?!" Tenten all but shouted in Sakura's face.

"What do you mean?"

"The letter…"

"The…letter?" Sakura blinked repeatedly, obviously not understanding what her hysterical friend was talking about.

"Where's the letter?! It was in my bag but now it's not, and I just know that you and Ino had something to do with it!"

After a small pause to breathe, Tenten began rambling about her 'thief friends' and flapping her arms around herself, her tears beginning to trickle down her cheeks. Sakura, still utterly confused, covered the brunette's mouth to stop her from speaking.

"Tenten, calm down."

Sakura pushed her friend off of her body and managed to get back on her feet, wiping the lip gloss that had transferred from Tenten's lips from her hand. Tenten scrambled to her feet in panic, fearing that maybe Sakura would run away and she wouldn't have the chance to _strangle the life out of her._

"What letter?"

Tenten stopped for a moment to take a deep breath and calm her nerves, "The love letter that I had written yesterday. It was in my bag just last night and now it's not. Where is it?" Tenten grabbed Sakura's shoulders and stared straight into her eyes. Her cheeks were flushed from her sprint across the school and she was just far past the brink of hysterics.

"Are you sure you didn't leave it at home?" Sakura said nervously, taking a step away from Tenten's dangerous—_murderous—_ hands. Sakura's boyfriend, who had watched the entire scene unfold, rolled his eyes at them before leaning against the wall, arms crossed. His suspicions about his girlfriend's friends being _bat shit_ crazy being confirmed. He no longer cared.

"I'm sure. It was in my bag and I hadn't taken it out at all since putting it there. That means either you or Ino took it!" Tenten stepped forward until she was practically hovering over Sakura. Sakura cursed her short stature.

"I don't have it…" Sakura swallowed out of nervousness, she hadn't seen Tenten so upset since they forced her into wearing a dress to Hinata's formal birthday party. Needless to say, it was not a very happy event for them.

"Don't lie!" Tenten looked like she was about to burst into tears, her face crumbling before Sakura's very eyes.

"I swear; I don't have it!"

After a small silence between them, Sakura sighed in relief when Tenten backed off a little; it was making her more nervous than she needed to be in this situation.

"Then…" Tenten glanced to the side in thought before grabbing Sakura once more, "Where's Ino?!" Sakura's eyes widened until they looked like they would consume her face.

"Oh no…" Sakura wriggled from Tenten's grasp and began running; Tenten not far behind. The pinkette looked over her shoulder at her boyfriend—whom she had forgotten was there, "Don't go anywhere! I'll be right back!"

The dark haired senior grunted in reply, not really caring if she heard him at all.

"What was that about, Teme?" The man in question glanced to his side where his blonde haired friend decided to place himself.

"Barbie," Was his reply before he walked away, leaving the fox faced boy to giggle childishly to himself.

* * *

"Ino!" Tenten screeched as she practically tackled the blonde, her entire face now red from her constant running. Ino's entire body jolted from the sudden force and was thrown to the ground, a hysterical Tenten's knees being pressed into her stomach. They had found her on the roof of the school, carelessly devouring a meat bun while enjoying a cigarette. (Damn it, Ino; don't teach the kids your bad habits!)

"Where is it?!"

Ino, having lost her breath completely due to the fall gasped for air, unable to answer. Tenten, not even caring that her friend was having trouble bringing much needed oxygen into her lungs began shaking the girl. She repeated her question, her face mere inches from the blondes. Sakura grabbed Tenten's shoulder, knowing that if she didn't get off of Ino, she'd lose consciousness from lack of oxygen.

"Tenten; you have to get off of her," After a short pause, the brunette did as she was told, removing the weight of her body from the other girl. Ino began gasping, taking in the thing she needed most to survive. After giving her a split second for her to catch her breath, Tenten was upon her once again, grasping her shoulders.

"Tell me!"

After composing herself, Ino smiled smugly up at her friend and stated bluntly, "I gave it to him."

"You _**what?!"**_

If despair had another name; it was Tenten.

"You heard me."

Tenten was at a loss of words. She knew Ino did some stupid things but _this_ took it to an entirely different level. After opening and closing her mouth like a goldfish for several seconds, Sakura took the initiative to ask the question she couldn't muster, "Why did you do that, Pig?"

"You saw how depressed she was," Ino gestured flippantly towards Tenten, "You know, she would never have given it to him, and then we'd have to deal with her loathsome sighs all of the time."

Sakura's eyes trailed from the blonde idiot she called her friend and landed on the absolutely crushed face that didn't look like it belonged on the normally cheerful tomboy, "Tenten…?"

Without saying a word, Tenten climbed to her feet and shuffled away from her friends. Her life was ruined. She couldn't even fathom what his expression could have been after reading all of the embarrassing things she wrote in that letter. She could never face him again.

She was embarrassed.

She was absolutely crushed.

Sakura bit her lip, sorrow for Tenten and anger towards Ino showing on her face. She turned towards the blonde, who was carelessly examining her nails, "Did he read it?"

Ino, without batting an eyelash, grinned up at the pinkette, "Why not ask him?"

The pinkette's eyes were practically daggers as she stared at the blonde, "This isn't funny, Pig. You crossed the line."

With a sigh of disappointment, Ino got to her feet, "I wouldn't say that," She cheerfully reached into her pocket and pulled out a neatly folded Post-It note, "He gave me this to give to her."

Sakura stared at the note, curiosity taking over the previous expressions on her face. Ino strutted over to Tenten who was currently muttering obscenities and tapping her head against the fence surrounding the rooftop. Ino had the vague feeling that if the fence wasn't there, her friend would have stepped off the roof.

"Here," Ino held the small piece of paper in front of Tenten's nose, grinning from ear to ear, "I didn't read it, but when he was writing it, that pale face of his was slightly red."

"W…What?" With a small stutter, Tenten let Ino drop the Post-It note into her open palm. Without another word, the blonde began walking towards the exit, leaving the other two girls alone. Sakura stared after for a short moment before making her way over to Tenten.

"What does it say?"

Without answering her, Tenten unfolded the tiny piece of paper and read the neat handwriting inside.

* * *

Tenten shuffled down the empty hallways, the bell just finishing it's tolling for the day. Her tanned face was flushed slightly and the makeup that had previously been applied to it had been washed off. Her dark orbs stared down at her scuffed school slippers. Her mind was fuzzy and she could barely see what was in front of her.

She absentmindedly tugged on her uniform skirt as she stopped in front of a classroom she had never been in before. After repeatedly attempting to swallow the lump that just wouldn't dislodge from her esophagus, she finally gave up and tentatively slid the door open.

Her eyes finally removed themselves from her shoes as they roamed the practically empty classroom. After a short moment, they landed on a figure that stood by an open window. Her heart practically leapt into her throat as they turned towards her. His face was obscured by the sun, so she couldn't see his expression, which made her even more nervous.

After several moments of her fidgeting in the doorway, she finally worked up the courage to step through. As she did, he began stepping towards her, and she had the urge to turn and run away, but she only stood there, her knees locked in place.

"H…hi," Her voice cracked slightly as she spoke, the lump in her throat refusing to disappear.

"Hello," His smoldering voice sent a chill racing up her spine, causing the back of her neck to gradually heat up. She couldn't bring herself to meet his eyes, so she just stared at his chin, her face gradually becoming red.

The corner of his lips tugged slightly upwards, and she couldn't believe it, but he was smirking at her. Did he find her embarrassment funny? What was he thinking? Tenten's mind, being the pessimist that it was, began thinking about how he was secretly laughing at her. That he, obviously, couldn't love a tomboy like her. She immediately regretted even going there.

Just a split second before she had convinced herself to run away and never look back, he spoke, "It's cheesy," The blush on her cheeks deepened and tears began gathering on her eyelashes. Her fingers twitched as she ducked her head down, hiding her eyes from his view. He really was laughing at her.

She wished she could sink into the floor at that very moment.

"It's very cheesy," He spoke again, as if saying it once wasn't enough to chop up her heart and stomp all over it. When a small sob escaped her lips, Tenten decided that she couldn't let him see her cry and swiftly turned to run away, but before she could take two steps, he grabbed her wrist. He held her there, not moving her or letting her move for a short moment.

"I didn't think you could write something like this," Tenten's shoulders shook slightly, her inner sobs causing her entire body to shake like a frightened Chihuahua. Couldn't he see that he was hurting her? Why was he forcing her to hear him? She already knew what his answer was!

When he began speaking again, Tenten could not take anymore, "Stop!"

She couldn't see his face, but she knew that he was shocked at her sudden outburst. At that moment, she didn't really care; "Please, don't say anymore," Her voice shook with her unshed tears. She began pulling her arm away from him, determined to get away without showing him her crying face.

His fingers tightened around her considerably smaller wrist, obviously not willing to let her go, "I was going to say," He tugged her, forcing her to stumble backwards into his chest. She quickly looked away from him. He grasped her chin with his other hand and forced her to look at him. When she opened her eyes, the tears she had been holding back sliding down her cheeks, she was shocked to see his expression, "I like it."

Before she could reply, his lips brushed against hers. She quivered in his arms as she tried to look at his face, but he hid it from her, laying his forehead against her shoulder.

"Neji…kun…?" It was the only thing she could even muster as he just held her there, in that same position. His long tresses tickled her nose as he held her, his fingers no longer holding her wrist or chin but had become entangled in her loose locks as he held her to his chest.

* * *

"I told you," Ino shot a smug smile towards her pink haired friend who was currently curled up between the legs of her dark haired boyfriend, "Didn't I?"

Sakura ignored her, completely preoccupied with the attention her neck was receiving from the man holding her. Sasuke mumbled something into the crook of her neck with caused her to giggle.

"What's so funny?!" Ino glared over at the two lovers, completely convinced that they were talking about her. The man standing next to the blonde threw his arms around her shoulders, pulling her against his chest, not really caring what trouble they had caused in his absence.

"Kiba, stop it," Ino tried to shove the man away, but he was not letting her go, "Sakura's talking about me!"

"Shush, woman," He muttered into the ear that he was currently nibbling on.

A few feet away from the two couples, a pair sat together, their shoulders touching ever so slightly. Tenten had been watching the display that was currently unfolding not so far away, "Uhm…will we…be that way?"

As soon as the words escaped her lips, she wished she hadn't let them. The man at her side began chuckling quietly, causing her cheeks to flush, "Why?" He smoothly slid his arms over her shoulder, tugging her closer to him while simultaneously grasping her chin between his thumb and forefinger, "Do you want us to be?"

Tenten couldn't speak as his lips gently brushed against hers in a tender kiss.

* * *

_**A/N: **__ So I found this half done gem on my old laptop and decided to finish it. The first half isn't all that great because it was written a while back, but the second half turned out alright. At least, I think it did._

_I'll let you be the judges. _

_I hope you enjoyed, and please, I appreciate everyone's comments, so don't hesitate to let me know what you think._

_Ja ne_

_~Ky-chan _


End file.
